Philippines (together with LuzViMinda)
by ChaelRi Reika
Summary: About the daily lives of the personification of the country Philippines. Their funny, sad, lonely, doubtful, challenging and many more types of moments together with the other countries.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: PHILIPPINES (OUR LIFE) **

**Chapter one:**

**Note: I don't own the characters except the once not found on Hetalia.**

Kiku doesn't have a clue on how **HE** turned out to be standing in front of Maria's house.

_Huh? Why am I here? _

He started walking around in circles. He suddenly stopped. Eyes wide open.

**:FLASHBACK:**

A fine day, the sun shining, refreshing breeze blowing, birds singing, and sakura blossoms blooming. Kiku sipped his tea as he watched a news report.

"Haa~~ . How refreshing. It's been a while since I have nothing to worry about. "

He sipped his tea.

"I wonder what every ones is doing right now. Especially Maria-san, I heard her economy's rising quite fast. I bet she's working really hard."

Kiku smiled at the thought of his friend reading and signing the piles of documents in front of her.

"Sometimes I'm envious of how energetic she is."

"For today's headline, a Super typhoon had stuck the Philippines! Last November 9, 2013. Signalling 4 at all regions of Visayas. It was recorder to be the most destructive and strongest typhoon ever in history- "

Kiku dropped his cup staining the floor with tea.

**:END OF FLASHBACK:**

Kiku tensed up and dashed towards the gate and ringed the doorbell.

(1)"Sandali lang!"

A man shouted from the inside.

_Eh? This voice is not Maria-san's._

A man with glasses opened the door.

"Anong-… Mister Japan! What are you doing here?"

The man asked surprised but politely.

"Oh. Ninoy-san. Maria-san, is Maria-san ok?"

Ninoy opened the gate letting Kiku inside.

"*sigh* So, you've heard… Come inside, she's in her room."

The two proceeded inside and to Maria's room. Ninoy opened the door and there she was. Laying down on her bed. Eyes closed, sun rays hitting her supposed to be smooth tan cheeks.

_She seemed weakened… no she __**IS **__weakened._

"How-how is she?"

"Well… as you can see, she's weakened. But the doctor said she's recovering really fast. Almost impossible for a normal human being."

"Our body doesn't really function the same way as humans."

"Yeah, haha. Sorry, I almost forgot that you're a nation. Maria acts really different, she doesn't act like a nation, she's more…. human."

_Eh? What does he mean by that._ "Doesn't that just means you're doing quit a good job? "

"Yeah. She can open her eyes, speak and walk a little now. The other days she was in a really critical state that she can't leave the bed. "

Ninoy smiled and sits beside Maria.

"Maria. Maria wake up."

"You don't need to wake her up Ninoy-san."

"Don't worry it's ok."

He shocked her slightly.

"Maria wake up. Japan is here."

"mnnnmmm.."

"Maria wake up I said."

Ninoys voice was low but annoyance was obvious upon the tone.

"I SAID WAKE UP MARIA!"

"MNNN! SHUT UP BOSS!"

Maria sit up, so fast catching Kiku by surprise.

"WHA! Maria-san! Don't sit up so fast like that! Your still sick you know! "

"Oh. Ki-chan~~. What are you doing here?"

_Eh? Ki-chan? _ "Maria-san don't make people worry so much! Now lay down!"

Kiku pushed Maria down to her bed.

"Hey! Don't push me!"

Maria struggled but couldn't get out of Kiku's grasp.

"Don't struggle! This is for your own good so just be a good girl and do as I say!"

"Well I'll be going then. Seems like you're getting along any way haha."

"Eh? Ah, Good bye Ninoy-san. MARIA, STOP STRUGGLING!"

"NOOO! BOSSS! DON'T LIVE MEEEE!"

*pant**pant*

"I told you to-*pant* lay down didn't I?*pant*"

He mention between breaths.

"Whatever."

Maria spat without a sign of exhaustion.

_Well isn't she energetic for someone who's supposed to be sick._

_*_sigh_*_

"So why are you here Ki-chan?"

"You're asking me that now?"

He asked disbelievingly looking at Maria who looked back at him with big, chocolate brown, innocent eyes.

"*sigh* I was worried."

"Huh? Worried about what?"

"About the **typhoon**. The one that's said on the news said to be super strong. The one that had hit you. The one that-"

"Ok stop! Stop!"

She covered Kiku's mouth by her hand.

"Mnmnmnmnnnnnmmnnn!"

"I get it. I get it, already."

She removed her hand.

"Don't worry about it."

She grinned.

"Why would I not?! I'm-"

"Hey I wasn't finished yet."

Kiku stayed quite.

"Good."

" Don't worry. (3)Kuya Alfred was helping me."

She grinned again. Wider this time, just like Alfred's.

"Alfred-san helped?"

"Yup! He literally brought a whole platoon. Matthew's also going to help soon."

"_I did too you know and who's Matthew?_" Kiku whispered to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing"

"Kuya's actually coming over today."

"Eh."

"OOOOIIIIII! MARIAAAAA! THE HERO IS HEREEEEEEEE!"

"_We're here~._"

"Haha. Speaking of the devil."

**Authors note: **

**Hi po, this is my first fanfict so don't expect it to be a good one. Thank you for reading po.**

Sandali lang - Just a minute

Kuya – Older brother

After typhoon Yolanda struck Philippines. 56 countries helped the Philippines to rise back up. Sending money, food, medicines, etc.. To all of them **thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! We really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone. This is Spain or Antonio Corriedo at your service. Right now, I'm going to visit my children. Wondering who they are? You'll know soon enough._

"Sir, were here."

The taxi driver told him.

"Oh, ah. How much?"

"350 pesos sir."

"Here."

He gave him the amount.

"Thank you. Bye~~"

Antonio was walking on the street. Hitting on every girl she thought beautiful that passes by. (Got slapped and kicked every now and then.)

A girl passed by.

"Hey there beautiful. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Eeekkk! Get away from me!"

"Hey! Wait!"*sigh*

Another one passed by, with long wavy and silky black hair.

"Hey there, sexy. You look lonely, mind if I join you."

He accidentally touched the girls butt. All of a sudden he was thrown to the ground, his hand twisted to his back and the girl standing on top of him.

_Ouch. Shit this one's dangerous._

(1)"Pota wag mo kung ma-sexy-sexy jan. Piliin mo kungsinong babastusin mo gago ka kung ayaw mong masugod sa hospital. "

_Now what was she talking about?...Wait this voice._

"Ma-Maria?"

"Ah at alam mo yung pangalan ko. Stalker ka noh!"

She twisted Antonio's hand even more.

"Ackk! THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS! MARIA THIS IS ME!"

(2)"Tumahimik ka wag mo kong ma ingles ingles jan! At anong "this is me-this is me"? Hindi kita kilala!"

"It's Antonio! Your Papa!"

Maria let go, allowing Antonio to stand up, holding onto his arm.

"Ho~~ I thought you're really going to break my arm there."

He smiled to her.

"It's been a while. Maria, yo-"

"You-"

She pointed at him.

"Yes?"

He tilted his head.

Maria suddenly took out a (3)bolo out of nowhere.

"Are you going to colonize me again?!"

Her eyes glinted red, holding her bolo as if ready to slash him in two.

"N-no. How could I? It's the 20th century already you know. I'm just here to visit the 4 of you."

"Oh. Is that so? Then come on Papa."

She held his hand and started walking as if nothing happened.

_What the hell? What was that for?_

"What in the world happened here?!"

Antonio finally managed to ask after fainting 10 times.

"The buildings, the roads, the trees and- and my churches."

Antonio knelled down and started crying.

"There *sniff* all de-destroyed.*sob*"

"Oh, please, Old man. Not all of them are destroyed."

"Even so Mindanao!"

Mindanao just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Papa. It was all, my fault."

A tear escaped the girl's glassy, chocolate brown eyes.

"No*sniff* no, Visayas It's not your fault. I*sniff* it was an earth quake, right? We can't control those kinds of things."

Antonio hugged Visayas and the two started crying again.

"Stop crying the two of you. Will repair it don't worry."

"Eh? But Luzon do we have a budget for that?"

"Off course Ate. If those congressmen and government officials won't be so corrupt we'll have enough to build another one or two."

Luzon adjusted his reading glass and started flipping pages of documents.

"Then let me help on the repairs. I'll give you as much help that you need."

Antonio clenched his fist in determination.

"Let's do our best then."

Maria smiled and clenched her fist too.

"Yes Ate, Papa."

Visayas did the same.

"Off course I will. I'm the one who decided it."

"Whatever I'm out'ta here."

Mindanao waved a hand and started walking away from them.

"Oh, please Mindanao. I know you'll be helping, you always do."

"Sh-shut up! It's not that I'm doing it to help you!"

"Yeah, whateves bro."

"Shut up Luzon!"

"Hahahaha Kuya's a tsundere."

"Totally, Vis."

"Will all of you shut up!"

Mindanao shouted. He then started chasing his three siblings and chaos broke.

_Haha, I never thought they'd grow up to be such an adult. Even though they almost likely raised by humans- no scratch that. It's because their almost entirely raised by humans._

**Authors note: **

**Second chapter finished~~~~ Hehehe.**

(1)"Pota wag mo kung ma-sexy-sexy jan! Piliin mo kungsinong babastusin mo gago ka kung ayaw mong masugod sa hospital! "

"**Don't sexy me! Choose who's you're going to harass bastard, if you don't want to be rushed in the hospital!**"

(2)"Tumahimik ka wag mo kong ma ingles ingles jan! At anong "this is me"-"this is me"? Hindi kita kilala!"

"**Shut up! Don't go English on me! And what "This is me"? I don't know you!**"

Bolo – A filipino sword, shorter than what you know and look more like a knife. It's also known as Itak.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere at Takloban City, Philippines.

"Where is it? Why haven't I received the supplies for the typhoon victims yet?"

Alfred asked himself while walking in circles. His thumb and index finger was under his chin.

Luzon was walking not far away from Alfred's location, noticed that the American was troubled.

_I wonder what's bothering kuya Alfred. How unusual to see him like this... Maybe I should just let him think about it._

Luzon turned to the opposite direction and started walking.

"Luzon!"

Alfred called him.

Luzon turned back around.

"What is it kuya?"

Luzon asked politely and smiled.

"Where are the supplies I sent here the other day?! Also the money and goods?!"

Luzon tensed up from the sudden spike of Alfred's voice.

_Why is he angry? What is he talking about?_

"I d-don't know kuya. Maybe it's on c-check at the BIR. We received a lot of mon-ney right now. I don't know which ones yours."

He answered. Trying hard to be as polite as possible.

"WHY WOULD IT BE ON CHECK?! I ALREADY CHECKED THOSE AT MY PLACE! IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL PUT SOMETHING EXPIRED AND UNUSABLE TO THINGS I'M GIVING! AND EVEN SO, WERE IS THE MONEY?! DON'T TELL ME YOU STOLE IT!"

He shouted to the smaller man, not even caring what words were coming out of his mouth.

Luzon looked down to his feet, hurt from what Alfred had accused him.

"How can I possible do that kuya? My sister is sick. Visayas is critical at the hospital even worse that ate Maria. Am I that kind of a person to you?"

Luzon turned around.

"Don't worry. I'll find it. All of it and give it to you."

He walked forward and fast.

_I never thought kuya would think I would stole his money. I would never do that. I thought he knew that. I never knew that that was the way he looked at me._

"Arthur I'm doomed."

Alfred sighed, slamming his face upon the table.

"He~. What's this? Are you getting bankrupt or something?"

"Not that old man. There's no way a HERO like me would go bankrupt."

"Then what is it?"

*sigh* "This morning I kind of got angry. Then Luzon passed by , and then I called out to him then started asking him questions about the supplies I sent. Then when he said he didn't know I got angry then started shouting at him. The worst is that I accused him of stealing it."

"I don't know dude but I think you should apologize."

"But still. If it wasn't him then who would it be?"

"Why don't you do that investigation thing that you're so good at and find out who took it."

Alfred looked at the Brit but didn't say anything. Arthur placed the books and documents he was holding inside his bag.

"If that's all you're going to say then, I'm going."

He headed towards the door.

"well then good bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

_Now what will I do? Should I do what he said?... Yeah I should._

He stood up and headed outside.

_Now where will I find him? Hmmm….Guess I'll ask Maria._

He took out his phone and dialled Maria's number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello, sino to?"

A man asked.

"Who is this?"

"I'm sorry but I'm supposed to be the one that asks you that."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. This is Alfred. Is Maria there?"

"Oh! Ah, Mister America. This is Ninoy Aquino. Maria can't pick up the phone right now. She's sleeping since, you know the Typhoon."

_Ah , so it's the president._

"You can just call me Alfred. Then can I ask you where Luzon would be Mister President?"

"_Luzon? Hmmm…... I think he's at their house. "_

"Ok thanks!"

He ended the call. Took his car and drove towards The Filipinos house.

Luzon was flipping upon some papers. His arm supporting his head at the table.

_This is so frustrating. How can those corrupt government officials stand what they're doing? Tsk. The day will come when I would be able to eradicate them. All of them._

he flipped another page.

*sigh*

_Now all I need to worry about is how to get it back._

He was about to flip another page but stopped midway since the doorbell ringed.

"Sandali lang po!"

He headed to the door and opened it.

"Boss sabi ko naman na maygaga-win-po ako-"

Luzon just stared at the man in front of him, grinning as if no tomorrow.

"Hey Luz. Mind if I come in?"

Luzon backed away and looked at his feet.

"Yes. Yes, please come in kuya."

Both of them got into the house. Alfred first while Luzon followed suite. They proceeded to the sala.

"Umm please sit down."

"No it's ok."

"…"

Both of them stood there looking at each other for a minute not saying a word.

"Ummm. About the other day Luzon. I uhh…"

"It's ok Kuya. It was my peoples fault. Some corrupt officials took it…. You were right kuya *sob* took it."

Luzon wiped the tear that rolled down his cheeks.

_What the heck is this? Why am I crying? This sucks._

"He-hey. Luzon, don't cry. I'm sorry for accusing you, ok?"

_Oh shit! Oh shit! What should I do? Fuck this._

"No! It was my fault. *sob*You were right. You should not apologize. I made you angry and I was *sob* I was….. Uwaaahhhhh!"

*sigh* _I never knew he was this sensitive. He look like a child that got scolded by his parents with all this bowling._

"Don't cry Luz."

Alfred patted the Filipinos' shoulder.

"I get it ok. I'm not angry at you anymore. And I'm sorry for getting angry. "

Alfred smiled to him.

"So let's focus on helping your sisters and get those officials you're talking about. Ok?"

"Rea*sniff*lly?"

Luzon looked at Alfred. His big round brown eyes showing.

_Gah. I've never seen him this cute before._

**-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-**

**Authors note: Wew, got a hard time making this one. Is it ok? It didn't suck, right?**

After typhoon Yolanda the American government donated supplies, goods and a huge amount of money to the Philippines. It was sent the day(s) before they came themselves but greeted with nothing. The Philippines spokesperson said it was on check at the BIR, then the Americans got angry (saying what Alfred had said above) but the people think it was some corrupt officials that took it (My family and I also think that's what happened.)

Philippines is a country that is so egger in countering corruption. I mean really. But it's also one of the countries that has high a corruption in its government.

*sigh* I really hate corrupt officials. They're one of the reasons why my country has low progression in its economy. That's what I think.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the day where there is no sun shining across the skies of the Philippines. This is quite usual.(at least that's what she thought )

Maria opened her window one morning and a very cold breeze blew in.

"Brrrrr…. Huff, cold."

Maria shivered and hugged herself. She opened her closet, hoping to find a jacket she's keeping.

"There you are."

She lifted the black jacket with white buttons, hip belt and two smaller belts at both arms.

"This looks cool! Haha. Never knew I have one of this. Maybe I should use it for cosplay."

She placed down the jacket upon her bed. She took some cloths out of the closet.

"Now let's take a bath. Yeah. And survive the coldness of the water."

_Haha. Why am I speaking English? _

_Maybe the author doesn't want to translate anymore. She didn't translate the other ones last chapter._

_Wew, this author is lazy._

_Yeah. I agree._

Maria headed to the bathroom, closed the door and started taking a bath.

*sigh* _Why is it so cold?_

Luzon got up from his bed.

"GAAAHH! COLD! WATER. COLD!"

Maria shouted from her bathroom.

"Don't shout ate Vis and Min are still sleeping."

"OPS. SORRY."

_Didn't I just said not to shout?_

_Oh well. Got to take a bath._

He got inside the bathroom, filled a pile with water, took away his clothes and shoved cold water to his head.

"GAA-" _No shouting,*inhale**exhale* no shouting. But man this is so cold….. Guess this works for Baguio then._

He filled the (1)tabo with water and splash it against his body.

"AACK!"

He tensed, shivering to the coldness tightening his grip of the tabo. He closed his eyes and curled his lips.

_I regret thinking I should just endure the cold and not mix hot water in my bath._

"Ha hahaha ahahahaha. It's cold. haha."

Visayas looked at the pile of water in front of her.

"Haha aha ahaha. "

She soaked her hand inside the pile.

_Cold….._

"KYAAAAHHH! HURAYYY! FINALLY WE EXPERIENCE COLDNESS IN PHILIPPINES! YEHEEYYYY!"

She threw her hands up in the air while smiled obnoxiously.

On the other room.

_Vis can be really loud sometimes._

*sigh*

Luzon wore his white t-shirt.

_Well at least she's enjoying thiscoldness._

"ACK! MY BUTT!"

Visayas shouted on the bathroom. Falling upon her butt due to the wet floor.

_She should consider not running around inside the bathroom._

Luzon just told himself.

*splash*

Mindanao another tabo of water and splashed it to his head as if like normal.

"ACK! MY BUTT!"

_Why is Visayas so noisy today?_

He took a soap and rubbed it to his shoulder.

_And what cold? The water's as normal as usual. Hmmm… maybe I just didn't notice since I've been in the mountains this past few days bathing ice cold water every morning._

He splashed water to his face.

_Hmmmm…. I wonder what I will do today…._

An evil grin formed on Mindanao's face, dark aura spilling from him.

_I wonder if I could play a prank on ate and kuya~~~?_

"Kyaaa! Mindanao! Dark aura are coming out of your room!"

Maria shouted.

"Kuya's planning something again."

Visayas whispered to herself coming out of the bathroom.

The four were walking at a park. Enjoying the heat given by the sun, rising up to the cloudy sky.

As they continue the saw Alfred sitting on a bench together with Arthur who is currently talking to his fairy friends.

"Hey, Arthur. Why are you talking to your imaginary friends when I'm right beside you?"

Arthur didn't seem to hear what Alfred had said and continue chatting and giggling with his friends.

_What's the use of coming here with you if you'll just ignore me?_

He pouted and looked away.

_And he's the one that said we have something to discuss involving the meeting._

"Hahaha. Stop it you guys~. That tickles~~hahahahaha"

Alfred looked at Arthur with disbelieving eyes. Not knowing some was sneaking behind them.

_This is useless._

The person slowly and creepily leaned beside Alfred's ear. Black messy long hair brushed against Alfred shoulders and check making him tense and scared.

"**FinALly I've FOUnd tHe twO Of YoU.**"

She whispered to his ears. Alfred literally jumped away while shaking. He fell into a sitting position. His terrified eyes looked straight to the now hanging woman in white with her hair covering her face, besides Arthur who doesn't seem to see her.

"ARTY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

He shouted to Arthur who is now looking quizzically at him.

"Huh? Why? And why are you so scared?"

"B-b-b-beside yo-ou."

Arthur looked at his side.

"There's nothing there you twat."

"What do you mean there's nothing?! Look at i-…. SHE'S GONE!"

"**yOu Can'T RUn AwAY froM ME~~**"

The lady in white whispered on Alfred's ears.

"Wahahahahahahaha Ahahahahahahaha. I can't believe Kuya Alfred's a scaredy-cat."

Maria said in between laughs.

"That twat must be hahaha hiding in his room right now. Pfft."

Arthur stated while trying to stop laughing but failed miserably.

"Haha! That idiot America. I finally have something to use for blackmailing him again. Give me a copy of that ate. "

Mindanao held out his hand while having an evil grin imprinted on his face.

"Gladly Min."

"But I'm wondering. Where did you get that white sleeping gown ate. "

Luzon asked .

"I took it in my closet since Kuya Arthur and I planned to do this to Kuya Alfred today at the park."

_Ah. So that's why she woke up earlier this morning even though it was too cold._

"Kuya Arthur."

"Hmm?"

"Can I play with your fairy friends sometimes?"

"Well sure Vis. Anytime you want."

He smiled at her. Visayas silently smile and watched the video at the she's holding.

**Authors note:**

**We have been experiencing a cold weather this January. A lot of people were complaining about it. I've been wondering why, they should just enjoy it since it's rare and I know they'll be complaining about the heat when summer comes. *sigh***

**tabo **– it's something that looks like a small pile with a handle. It's used for taking a bath by Filipinos. (I dunno about other countries if they use it.)

**Filipinos are really superstitious. Some of our superstitious beliefs were influenced by English people because they too colonized Philippines long time ago.**


	5. Chapter 5

"ON YOUR MARK!"

The shouted the starter holding a gun up, pointing to the sky.

"GET SET!"

A gun shoot echoed. All the participants started running towards the finish line which is a few kilometers away.

Arthur was taking the lead followed by Alfred then Kiku and Antonio the rest that followed are mostly Filipinos since the track racing was held at the Philippines.

_Maria's being livelier these days. Having all this racing and track events. _

He jumped over a puddle of water.

_Maybe I should have a tack event at my place too._

"Yoh. Kuya Arthur."

Maria waved a hand at Arthur while running.

"Wha-! Maria, you already catch up?! I didn't saw you following when I looked back."

"Haha, well I was taking off my shoes when the gun was shoot."

Maria pointed to her bare foot. Arthur looked at Maria in confusion.

"Huh? Why did you take it off? "

"Having my shoes off helps me run faster."

She advanced forward and **fast**.

_Wow…. she's fast._

"Ate! Wait for us at the finishline!"

Mindanao shouted while waving his left hand, on his right hanged his tennis shoes. He caught up with Arthur and stayed running beside him. Luzon and Visayas followed beside the both of them. Bare footedly, running and panting.

_Really what's up with bare footed running Filipinos?_

Arthur asked himself curled his brows. He then decided to let the question go as they met with a muddy curve.

_Now this is something._

He pushed himself forward. First step on the muddy area and…..

.

.

.

"umm.. Kuya Arthur. "

"Yes?"

"Do you want us to pull you out?"

"….. Yes… Yes please do."

He said as he handed his arm out.

"Do-don't think I'm doing this because I-I need your you understand!?"

"Pfftt…."

_Didn't you just state you needed it._

"What was that Mindanao!"

Arthur glared at him making Mindanao silent.

"Now, now, Kuya Arthur. Min."

Luzon took Arthurs arm, together with Mindanao and Visayas pulled Arthur out of the mud.

"Th-thanks."

Arthur blushed and looked away.

_How tsundere. _The three thought looking at the blushing Brit.

"Now how do we cross this mud puddle?"

The three smiled at each other.

"Sorry kuya Arthur."

Visayas apologised. Mindanao and Luzon grabbed Arthur's hands and feet.

"Wait what are you guys doing?! Wait! Wait! Nooooo!"

They swayed him like a swing and threw him on the other side of the puddle. He landed on his butt making mud splash all over his cloth.

"Nice… Very nice guys."

Arthur commented irritably wiping the mud covering his eyes.

"Hehe sorry kuya. It's just that you'll end up stocking here if we don't do that. You're not that fund of mud it seemed."

_Though we just actually want to play around with you. *blee*_

Mindanao helped Arthur up, who was shocked to see that they had crosses the mud with just few stains in their cloths and with such speed.

_Yeah like that was the actual reason._

"Hey come on guys. Ate might have already reached the finish line."

"Kay."

"Why are they taking so long?"

Maria wondered to herself. She took her seat at a corner, holding a bottle of mineral water at her hand. She was gulping down half of it when her cellphone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maria. How have you been?"

"I'm ok. How about you? When are you coming back? I missed you."

"Soon don't worry."

**Authors note:**

**Have you ever tried taking your slippers or shoes off when you run? Cause us Filipinos do. It helps increase your speed, though you should be careful of sharp stones or rocks on the way.**

**So who do you think called Maria?**


	6. Chapter 6

The two countries faced each other. One thinking of a way to bypass the one in front of her without losing the ball she dribbled by her hand, while the other stands guard and made sure to not let his opponent surpass him. The time is almost up for the last quarter. Their scores a draw of 55-55, one of the teams must make a point to become the winner.

_What will she do? Will she pass the ball or try to pass through me?_

He wondered to himself. Sweat dripping from his face as he took a deep breath of oxygen. His alert brown eyes, looked straight to her chocolate brown ones.

_She's unpredictable. That I know. But I have never thought we would see each other in this kind of a situation. In a game, basketball game of all the games in the world. After what I have done to her for 33 years, leaving her in that state, and our first meeting after that is in a basketball game.*sigh* I wonder if she hates me._

Kiku closed his eyes. Which was a big mistake at that time, giving Maria a chance to dribble her way around him.

_I'm such a baka!_

Kiku desperately turned around but was too late as Maria passed the ball to her colleague whom made a three point shot. Philippines won with a 55-58 score.

Kiku watched as Maria and her other team mates celebrated. Their faces filled with sweat, tears and joy.

_Shall I go and congratulate them?_

He closed his eyes, shook his head, and turned around. Regretting the thought that had popped out his head.

*sigh*

_I should go and apologise to couch._

He opened his eyes and was about to take a step but stopped midway. His gaze was locked to the person in front of him.

"Hi po kuya."

The boy, aging about 15-16, smiled at him.

"Lu-zon?"

"Yup. It's me. Good game you had there with ate."

"Y-yeah. Ummm….."

"?"

"Why did you come here? Aren't you still angry at me for what I have done to you and your people?"

"I'm not angry anymore kuya. That was already at the past and you have changed, right? "

"You have forgiven me?"

"Yes. Like how God have forgiven those who have sinned. Since we are Christians and you deserve to be forgiven. We have forgiven you kuya."

Kiku could not say a word as he felt tears flow from his eyes. Luzon just patted him at the shoulder, smiling an assuring bright smile.

"Come visit us some time Kuya. We will be waiting."

Luzon let go and run ahead to Maria's direction.

One year later. At the country, Philippines.

Kiku was wondering around, looking at a piece of paper which does not help him much since he's already lost. He crumpled the paper and placed it inside his pocket.

_Now how will I find the meeting place? I might already be late and they might be angry at me. What will I do now? _

Not knowing where he was going. Kiku just headed straight to the path laid down in front of him.

*riiinnggg riinnnggg riinngg*

"hello?"

(1)"Kuya nasan kana po?"

"Ah-E-ummm… Lu-luzon. I'm…."

Kiku, panicking, looked around him.

"I'm sorry Luzon."

"huh? Why Kuya?"

"I…I'm currently lost and I don't know where I am."

Kiku admitted as he started to get gloomy.

"Well that's quite troublesome."

"I'm sorry. Really, sorry Luzon."

"No, please don't apologise. Anyway, is there any people at where you're at right now?"

(2)Kiku looked around. Seeing a bunch of Filipinos, topless and perspiring, playing basketball at both sides of the road. Like a real match there were audiences cheering for opposite teams that are trying to best each other and to score more than the other ignoring the few vehicles that passes by. Even the drivers of those vehicles cheer for those that play.

"There are… quite a lot Luzon. I think there's a basketball match going on. May, your people really love the game don't they?"

"Haha, what can I say? The people do represents their country. So ask them of where you are and will fetch you, kuya."

"Ok, if you say so."

Kiku had finally arrived at his destination. After a long walk and a hundred of questions. He finally made it.

_*pant**pant* This is…un expected. How am I supposed to get through this sea of people?*sigh* _

Exhausted as he was he pushed himself through the crowd of people watching the basketball game held just about everywhere. Banging, tripping, squeezing, foot stepping and lock of oxygen was experienced in the process.

Kiku wiped his forehead by the back of his arm.

"Hoo! Finally I got through. Now to where those siblings are."

"Oy, Kuya!"

Maria popped out at Kiku's back.

"WAH! MARIA-SAN!"

Kiku jolted backwards.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! It's not good for my health you know!"

Kiku held his hand to his chest. He looked at Maria wearing a red long sleeved, folded to the elbows with collar polo shirt and a long skirt down to her feet. Maria looked back at him tilting her head with a confused face of why the Japanese is staring.

"You talk like an old man kuya." Mindanao laughed.

"Sorry, but **I am** old."

"No you're not. Countries does not age , right?"

_Well he does have a point there._

"You just lock exercise. And stop eating unhealthy foods. Didn't anyone told you that?"

"Yes… there is and I don't want to remember the memory of that time."

"Hahahaha he must have taken away all your favourites." Now it's Luzon.

"Kuya you poor... country."

"Really, Vis country? Of all terms?"

"What can I say? I don't know what to call him ate. And he is a country, like I'm an island."

"Well you could just have just say "thing" instead of country."

"….. sorry." _Why are you the one who's mad and calling kuya a thing is even worse. _

"Let's go, Kuya, we want to introduce you to someone."

Maria grabbed Kiku's hand, dragged him as the other three follows.

_(3)She's holding my hand. They talked to me. They invited me over. They're going to introduce someone…..do this means they have truly forgive me?that they have forgotten what I have done to them?_

Kiku kept himself wondering as Maria continued walking, dragging him still.

They stopped on front of a monument. It was Jose Rizal's monument. Standing on front of it is a man. Wearing a barong tagalog, having jet black hair, about his height, tan like Maria, having chocolate brown eyes, and a smile implanted on his face.

_He looks familiar. I wonder where I've saw him. He has this air just like Maria-san's and he looks just like Maria-san. Hmmmm… I really think I've saw him before but where?_

"It has been a while, kuya."

"You are…. It can't be. You're a country?! But, how? I would have noticed by the time I first saw you."

"I don't know either. Maybe I'm just good at hiding myself or blending in."

"You two knew each other already?"

"I only know him by his face Maria-san."

"I know him ate."

"Oh, that so kuya. Then Kuya Kiku, this is my twin brother, Juan. He was one off the (4)guerrillas that have participated at the (5)Death March if you can still remember since that time you were busy torturing Luzon, blinding his right eye."

"Eh?! I blinded his right eye?! I'm so sorry Luzon, Juan-san! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

Kiku started kneeling down to the ground, bowing and apologising to Luzon and Juan.

"N-no need to apologise Kuya. Why do you have to say that ate?!"

Luzon kneeled down to Kiku. Stopping what the Japanese man is doing and to forcing Kiku to stand.

"Ah! Sorry, it just slept out of my mouth. Tehee"

Juan just looked at them smiling.

**Authors note:**

(1)"Kuya nasan kana po?"- **where are you, Kuya?**

(2) **Us Filipino's are really fund of the game basketball. You can see people playing it at the streets, gym, fields, basically anywhere. Were addicted to the game and I don't know why.**

(3)**By the time of WW2 Japan have been colonizing countries in Asia. One of those is the Philippines and that tie was a terror even though it was just for 33 years Philippines as suffered a lot.**

**(4)Guerrillas are the Filipino army during the Japanese occupation resisting the Japanese army.**

**(5)Death March was the March of all the captive Guerrillas or Filipino soldiers' from_ to _ with no food and water. Lots have died because of this.**

**I don't really know how Philippines and Japan became well with each other just that they have good partnership right now (I'm just going to add cause some of you might misunderstand I'm referring to the real Japan and Philippines).**

**Thanks for reading my fanfict again. (If there were any who's reading it though hehe. )Oh and I'm just gonna tell, my fanfict is not that organized I just put what I want to write and what pops up in my head. I'm sorry if it's confusing. **


	7. Chapter 7

Another world conference has ended for the countries.

The three, namely Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig, were walking along the corridor.

"Hmm? Who are those?"

Ludwig pointed out at the open. Where, Kiku and Feliciano turned their heads.

"Ve~~~ they kind of resembles each other."

Feliciano chirped.

"Eh? Why are they here?"

"You know them Nihon?"

"Hai, they're my friends. Come I'll introduce you to them."

_I never knew Japan has human friends._

The three approached the strangers that are sitting and talking happily to each other.

"Good morning Maria-san, Juan-san, (1)LuzViMinda."

Kiku greeted with a bow. Making, Ludwig and Feliciano greet them as well.

"Eh~~ Kuya Kiku~. Good morni~ng."

The taller girl sitting, with long, silky, black, straight hair, having three (2)sampaguitas attached to the right side of her head lulled, spewing flowery aura all around her with her vibrant, innocent, pure smile. Her chocolate brown irises not showing from her now closed eyes that complements her tan skin, wearing a white dress(It's a Maria Clara).

_Some, how, I just got a feeling she reminds me of someone by her attitude._

Ludwig told himself while looking at the girl.

"Hi po, kuya. Good morning. It has been years since we have met haven't it? How have you been?"

The tallest boy, who is also sitting, among the three greeted, politely. He has a short, silky, jet black hair combed to his right. His facial expression and aura the same as the girl beside him. He's wearing a white see through polo (his referring to the Barong Tagalog) with a white T-shirt underneath and black slacks.

"I'm fine, Juan-san."

_Ve~ these guys kindda' reminds me of big bro Antonio._

Feleciano stated to himself. Spewing the same aura as the two.

_Ah. Now I know whom they remind._

"Morning po, kuya Kiku."

The smaller girl greeted. She has a silky, brownish black, curly hair, cut to her shoulders. Sitting there and smiling innocently to them, she wore a blouse and a long red with jasmine design skirt.

"Good morning din po kuya."

The taller boy repeated. He has short, black hair, combed to the left. He wore the same attire as the tallest and definitely the same with the others except for his glasses and mismatched eyes. The left eye, having a lighter brown colour to that of the chocolate brown one.

_Vee~~ how strange his eyes are._

"Morning Kuya."

The last of the boys greeted. He has a brownish black hair same as the girl though not as curly. He smiled at Kiku but glared at Feliciano and Ludwig after, making the Italian squirm.

"It has been a while you five. By the way here are my friends Ludwig and Feliciano."

"Hi po. Nice to meet you. I'm Juan th-"

"Vee~~ . Nice to meet you too. By the way miss, you're really pretty mind to go on a date with me?"

The girl's face flushed red and run to the back of his brother.

"Oi! You're scaring them! Sorry about that idiot there. Please just ignore him."

"No~ It's ok. Haha. I'm Maria by the way~~. And the girl is Visayas, the boy with glasses is Luzon and the last is Mindanao. Were from the Philippines."

"Nice to meet you po." The trio said in chorus.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you vee~~. _Ne~. Doitsu what's the kuya and po?"_ Feliciano whispered to Ludwig which in return just shrugged.

"Kuya means older brother but you can also use it as an honorific for someone you respect and are older than you. As well as po but it doesn't mean older brother."

The girl named Visayas answered Feliciano's question. Looking at them with a blank expression (though Feli still blushed thinking she's cute.)

"Don't speak when you're not talked to, Vis. Weren't you the one that taught us that?"

"Sorry."

"Hey Kuya Kiku. Do you mind playing with us?" Mindanao asked tossing something round to Kiku.

"What is this Mindanao?"

"It's a Yoyo. We have mentioned it to you right?"

"Sorry I must have forgot. It has been a long time."

"It's ok Kuya. Do you want to play with us too, Feliciano, Ludwig?" Maria handed the two of them the Yoyo.

"Vee~~~ Gladly." Feliciano chirped and skipped towards Maria taking the Yoyo in both hands. Ludwig just sighed of how childish his partner is and just followed suite taking the yoyo by one hand.

"So how do we play it Maria-san? It seemed that I have forgotten how to."

Kiku asked pulling a string that is attached to the Yoyo. Maria took it out as well then tangled the tip to her middle finger, the other four did the same and threw the yoyo down to the ground surprising the three observer as it suddenly moved back up to the Filipinas arm. Juan did the same and threw the yoyo downward though having it stay in mid-air until it stopped spinning.

The three tried to do as what they have observed. Having a hard time on it and failing for a large number of times.

"Vee~~ this is quite harder than what I have expected."

Feliciano veed, rolling back the strings.

"Really? Maybe you didn't apply the sufficient amount of force needed."

Mindanao stated making the Italian try again.

_I don't want to admit it but Feliciano is right, this is harder than I have thought._

"Excuse me Luzon was it?"

"Yes?" the Filipino smiled.

"Can I have one of this? So that I can practice it if ever I have time and play it with you again."

Luzon's eye twinkled by the German's request.

"Really po, kuya?! Off course, off course! Take as many as you want! And if you have mastered the basics I'll help you learn some tricks like this or like that and this …"

He excitedly showed Ludwig every trick that he have known and have invented so far.

_Wait can I even know all of that?!_

"You can also use it as a weapon kuya kiku."

"Eh? Really? I didn't remember you mentioned that before to me Vis."

"Really? I thought ate told you? Well, the main purpose that we made this is for it to be a hunting equipment and he string is supposed to be much longer about 20 feet I think. "

"How can you use it then."

"hmmm…"

Spain was strolling at the hallway when he noticed the crowd and joyfully skipped towards them.

"Visayassss~~~!"

"For example a paedophile approached you you must-" she swinged the Yoyo.

*SMACK!*

"WAH! Big bro Spain what happened?"

"That's how it works." Visayas stated making glitter and thumbs up while keeping her expressionless face.

_It has been three weeks…yet.. I haven't mastered the basics. Feliciano have already done so and also Kiku. So why can't I?_

_*_sigh_* _

Ludwig grabbed his documents and headed out. He must go to the conference hall early since he is the one hosting the conference and there is a new country that will be introduced. He has not yet met this certain county due to the fact that he is very busy.

_I should apologise when we meet._

He has turned to a curve but had bumped into something, though he does not see anything or anyone on front of him.

"Immnmnvbm kuvm Germnv "

_Huh? Where is that sound coming from?_

Ludwig looked down. Seeing the guy he met the last three weeks covering his mouth and nose by his hands, his cheeks red and chocolate brown eyes glassy as if about to cry.

"Oh! Juan was it; it is nice seeing you again. What's wrong and why are you here?"

"I…umm.. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm here together with my Ate we were sent here by our boss, we came together with kuya Alfred."

"Huh? You knew Ame- I mean Alfred?"

"Off course! He's the one that gave us education, independence and also took care of us! He's really great!"

The Filipino's eyes glittered, his hands clenched just below his chin and sparkles breaming around him.

_Speaking of puppies talking about their master._

"Well then I'll be going now. Again nice to meet you for the second time, take care, bye."

"Ok bye!"

He passed by the shorter man who is waving at him cheerfully.

"SHUT IT YOU FROG!"

"Oh What was that you admitted your defeat oh **great British empire**? "

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU-"

This the usual scene, where Arthur and Francis are bickering with each other, Alfred watching and laughing at them, Prussia doing the most outrageous things and spreading out his awesomeness (as he says it), Spain and Venisiano flirting with each other, Feliciano asking for pasta and the rest a total mess.

Ludwig proceeded to his seat placing the papers down to the round table.

_*sigh* there are still a two more minutes till this meeting to start. I guess I should just wait if someone will arrive._

_H_e was comfortably sitting when a crumpled paper hit his head, deciding to let it be and not bother him. A minute passed and another one came. Followed by another one until a series of trash came crashing.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP THAT!"

Ludwig shouted with his nerves appearing as well as his gritting teeth.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THIS ROOM?! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A WORLD CONFERENCE HERE TO SOLVE WORLD PROBLEMS THAT ARE OCCURING THIS INSTANCE! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SOLVE NOT TO WORSEN AND ENCREASE IT! CAN YOU JUST HAVE THE PROPPER MANNER FOR THE PROPPER OCCATION! THIS HAPPENEDS EVERY TIME WE DO THIS AND I'M TIRED OF SEEING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER WITHOUT ANY HANGES TO TOP IT ALL WE HAVE A NEW COUNTRY TO INTRODUCE AND WILL BE PART OF THIS MEETING FROM NOW ON! AT LEAST LET THEM HAVE A GOOD FIRST EMPRESSION! "

"…"

The door creaked open.

"AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST ARRIVE!? CAN'T YOU HAVE THE CURTESY OF ARRIVING AT LEAST 10 MINUTES EARLIER ON A MEETING!?"

"EH?! Ah, s-s-sorry sir! We won't do it again!"

The twin responded with a stutter in unison. Tensed straight while shaking scared of how deep and superior Ludwig's voice was.

"Oh. It's you two."

Ludwig sighed, calming himself down.

"HEY-WAIT! WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

"Ah….. ehhh…. Our boss said that we are supposed to attend a conference here."

Juan stated looking at his hand to avoid Ludwig's stare and pointing together his index fingers while Maria groped his arm looking down to her feet, feeling helpless.

"Sorry you two must have the different hall this is for countr-"

"So it's finally time that you two join us. But where are (1)Clara and the others?"

"Wait. Antonio what are you talking about?"

"Eh? You didn't know Ludwig? This two are counties too, the personification of the republic of the Philippines along with their siblings. I thought you knew since you were playing with them the other day."

"I –I did not know. Japan didn't tell me."

"Ah! Gomenasai."

_Philippines, huh. That seems familiar…. Wait the countries that I'm supposed to present today!_

**Authors note:**

Yoyos are created by Filipino tribes. It was used as a weapon for hunting having a string of 20 feet long. The toy version was first introduced by a Filipino at California.

**(1)Clara** is Vis. I just came up with her name sorry for the wait.


End file.
